


Playing the Board

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chess, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles learned from his Dad, and mama/papa stilinski, he didn't see this coming, mentions of talia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles finds Peter playing chess in the park he is immediately suspicious. Until he starts playing with him every week and without meaning to falls head over heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Board

Stiles wasn’t a stalker, honest! If Peter told you otherwise then he was a big fat liar. More like a hot creepy, muscled liar but that’s just semantics. Not that anyone really listened to Peter so that was okay. But still.   
  
It started because he needed some peace and quiet. His mind wouldn’t go calm and there was just too much information to sort through. When he’d told his Dad that he was going to the next town over to get away all he’d gotten return was a nod and a keep safe. Before he could drive, sometimes his Dad would be the one to take him. They’d go a town over, just to the largest park, and Stiles would wander off to be by himself.   
  
Sometimes that was all he needed. Wide open spaces to explore and some fresh air to clear his head. That and a few hours for his mind to untangle itself. Plus maybe an ice cream or two. Those never went wrong.   
  
Anyway, that’s why he was at that park on a Sunday morning. Part of the reason he was there at seven was because generally the place was empty. Sometimes there was a group that would be doing tai chi, occasionally he’d join in. It was actually quite relaxing, not that he was very good but his attempts got some good hearted laughter out of his companions. Obviously there were the joggers. But today there were also a few older gentlemen who were playing chess.   
  
He was going to walk right past them. Almost did actually, until he heard a ringing laugh that was eerily familiar. Before he’d even consciously thought to do it, he was whipping round, searching for the source of the sound. All it took was a few seconds for his eyes to land on Peter Hale in all his glory, sitting across from a man who had to be at least eighty, staring intently at the chessboard between them.

This was way too suspicious not to go and check out. And he might have been curious, just a smidgen mind. Peter gave absolutely no indication that he knew Stiles was there as he drew closer. Not that he was fooled for a second. Hovering behind him for a minute, he watched closely as the older man made his first move.   
  
“Now that’s one flexible opening,” the words came out of nowhere. Honestly, sometimes he had no control over his mouth. Had to give it to him though, it was pretty funny. The old man evidently didn’t think so, he was giving Stiles a look as if he had three horns sprouting from his head.   
  
“That was just pathetic. I’m ashamed to have Martin know I associate with such pitiful intelligence,” Peter sighed in disappointment. Stiles knew better though, he was amused.  Deep deep down inside. Five more minutes passed in silence as he fidgeted behind him. “If you’re going to hang around then sit down and stop distracting me!”   
  
After a brief second of indecision Stiles slid into the empty seat, immersing himself in the strategy of the game. He’d forgotten how entertaining it was to watch two skilled opponents play against each other. It had also slipped his mind how long these games could last because the next thing he knew his stomach was grumbling and when he checked his phone the screen told him it was already past nine.   
  
Not wanting to disturb the players, he quietly slipped away, feeling oddly satisfied, despite having just sat there for two hours. Glancing back it didn’t look like either of them had even noticed him leaving. As he headed back to the jeep he wondered briefly if this was a regular thing for Peter, maybe he’d ask next time he saw him.   
  


* * *

  
  
Only he never did ask. The next time the pack got together it just never came up. He thought about asking but something stopped him. Peter seemed so different from how he acted at the park, there was a tension about him that hadn’t been there Sunday morning. It dawned on him that maybe the older man wouldn’t appreciate his intrusion into something that was almost certainly private. So he used discretion (he did have some, even if it didn’t always seem that way) and kept his mouth shut.   
  
That Sunday he was back at the park bright and early, to find Peter sitting playing chess already, this time with a different man. Today he just made himself comfortable, walking right up and taking a seat. They were mid way through a game so Stiles waited till Peter took his turn, moving a knight forward.   
  
“Come on baby knight my fire,” Stiles crooned under his breath, really it was too good to pass up, humming the rest of the tune until Peter slapped him round the back of the head. “Ouch, I was just lightening the atmosphere!” He protested but he resided nonetheless. The game ended quickly after that. The two shook hands and then the man was leaving, heading towards one of the other tables set up with a chess set.   
  
“What have I done to deserve being graced with your presence two weeks in a row? And why did you take it upon yourself to follow me here?” his voice was calm but the hard stare he was directing at Stiles told him he was anything but.   
  
“Followed you here?! Why the hell would I do that?” he scoffed, absentmindedly returning the white pieces back to their starting positions.   
  
“So you just happened to come upon me, quite by accident?”  
  
“Yes actually,” he said indignant. What, did Peter think he had nothing better to do with his time than to stalk him? “I came here to clear my head, not that its any of your business!” Getting up he made to storm away, till he was called back.   
  
“Oh don’t go off in a sulk. Sit back down.” Damn his curiosity but he couldn’t just walk away. Not without knowing everything there was to know about the situation first. Since when did Peter meet old men in the park to play chess? But most of allwhy? There had to be some kind of hidden agenda here.

“Why do you come here then?” Stiles asked, picking up the white queen and fiddling with it idly.   
  
“To play chess, why else?”   
  
“No but really. Since when do you play chess in the park?” Honestly, as if he was born yesterday. He knew that he should take anything Peter said with a large grain of salt.   
  
“I’ve been doing this since before you were born,” Peter laughed. If Stiles happened to stare at his exposed throat for a beat or two, well nobody could really blame him. It wasn’t just the fact that he was good looking (of course Stiles had noticed) but he was just so charismatic like this. Relaxed and clearly enjoying himself.   
  
“Playing chess with old men?” There was no way. At all. Who even did that? At that time Peter had to have been about the age he was now. Or maybe not. He never did get a proper answer regarding that whole werewolf aging thing.   
  
“Not old men no. My sister, she’s the one who taught me to play you know.”   
  
“Your sister...?” Stiles hadn’t even known he had a sister. Not like that was surprising. The Hale’s never really talked about their family. Still, he’d thought he knew most of the family and he’d never heard mention of Peter’s sister.   
  
“Talia. Derek’s father took on the Hale family name. We were quite well respected in werewolf circles. It’s not as uncommon a practice as it is amongst humans,” Peter trailed off, looking a little bewildered about having said so much. The easy air from earlier gone, replaced by a solemness that weighed down on Stiles. “Best be off. The mornings almost over.”   
  
Before Stiles could say anything Peter was gone, striding across the grass in the opposite direction of the parking lot. Did that mean he ran here? Or was he just wanting to get away from Stiles? Either way he had quite a bit of thinking to do.   
  


* * *

  
  
Peter had to be up to something. Why else would he have told Stiles all that personal information? Was any of it even true? He’d gone to the library to try and research it but his search had come up with nothing. Asking his Dad would just bring up a lot of questions he couldn’t answer and he didn’t want to ask Derek.   
  
That’s the only reason he showed up again the following Sunday. This time Peter was sitting waiting for him, waving him towards the empty seat in front of him impatiently.   
  
“You’re late. I set up your pieces for you.”  
  
“Oh Peter. So eager to see my pawn collection?” Honestly, its like a sickness! Stiles didn’t even know he had so many chess jokes in his repertoire. He almost fell out of his chair in shock when Peter let out a low chuckle.   
  
“Oh if only you knew.” Was that a wink?! That was definitely a wink! He didn’t even have time to close his mouth before the werewolf had made his opening move.   
  
“Ah the Kings Indian defense. Not a bad choice,” Stiles observed casually a few moves later. The expression on Peter’s face when he said that. Let’s just say he’d have given good money for a camera at that very second.   
  
“You know a thing or two about chess.”   
  
“My Dad’s a big chess player. Or he was. Anytime it stormed he and my mom would play. They’d make a picnic and sit in the middle of the living room,” Peter was watching him with a wistful smile as he talked. Just for a moment it felt like a connection, not that Stiles wanted to admit to that. It had been so long since he’d thought about playing chess on the floor with his parents, it did weird things to his brain. “Anyway that hasn’t happened in a long time.”   
  
Eager to dispel the weird atmosphere Stiles made his move. Turning all his attention to the game. He hadn’t played in a while but when he did play he liked to win. So when he got Peter in check and it looked like check mate was inevitable he couldn’t help but gloat a little.   
  
“My my, what’s a nice boy like you doing in a bind like this?”  Peter burst out laughing. Seriously laughing. They were attracting attention and Stiles was legitimately worried the other man was going to burst something. Eventually he calmed down enough to reach over and move his bishop, effectively protecting his king and putting Stiles’ in checkmate. Astonished, Peter took one look at him and started laughing again. As for him, well Stiles felt as if he’d fallen into the twilight zone.   
  


* * *

  
  
Five weeks passed and every weekend without fail, they’d both show up and play chess together. Sometimes they’d talk, about anything and everything, other times they’d sit in complete silence for hours. Every now and again one of Peter’s acquaintances would join them for a game.   
  
Somewhere along the way Stiles fell for Peter. Don’t ask him how it happened, he had absolutely no idea. Actually you know what, thats a lie! He knew exactly how. It was that stupid bloody intellect and strategic mind. It was that look on his face when he mentioned Talia or how they used to play together. The way he threw his head back when he laughed. That smirk he got on his face when he was about to put Stiles in check mate. Just....everything.   
  
Even at pack meetings now, they’d sit together and brainstorm. Sometimes they’d just talk about what was on the telly last night. The pack were so used to ignoring Peter completely that they barely noticed the difference now. After their games, Stiles would drop Peter off at his apartment on his way home, just to save him the long walk. He knew that the other man had his own car and could always drive himself but that never stopped him.   
  
They never spoke about the weird chemistry between them. Though Stiles was almost positive that Peter felt it as well. The occasional lingering glance, the brief touches and private smiles. It seemed to build over the weeks until one Sunday.   
  
When Stiles woke up Sunday, seven weeks after that first day, it was to the sound of rain and the distant rumble of thunder. Disappointment crashed over him when he realized that there was no way Peter would be at the park. But this was their time to spend together and Stiles was loathe to give it up. Besides.... he knew where Peter lived now. Surely the other man wouldn’t mind?  
  
Digging around the back of his closet, he dug up his own chess set, the one that hadn’t been touched in years. Getting ready in record speed, he hurried out the door, pausing briefly just to lock up since his Dad had already left for work.   
  
Nerves hit him while he was standing outside Peter’s apartment, digging up the courage to knock. Deciding to just go for it, the door swung open before his fist even landed. And there was Peter. Shirtless. Barefoot.   
  
Fuck chess. Pushing his way in he dropped the box he was carrying and threw himself at Peter. Only the werewolves reflexes saved them both from tipping over but as soon as he knew they weren’t going to fall Stiles was claiming his mouth in a kiss. It was messy and no where near refined but it was amazing. Peter turned them round, slamming Stiles up against the wall as he took control. Hands slid down his back and then Peter was grabbing his ass, pulling him as close as possible.   
  
Later that same night Peter proceeded to steal his queen. And everything else too. Had he said amazing? He meant perfect. Everything was absolutely fucking perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) Come say hi or give me a prompt!


End file.
